


【柱斑】来自东方的神秘力量

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Magic power
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 其实中国在日本西边额，不过反正火影是架空，无所谓





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如在斑打算离开木叶村的前夕，天变异象（？）……  
> 其实本来想给这个文叫《最佳助攻》来着，扉泉在本文是不是CP自由心证吧  
> 文笔一如既往得烂，兴致上头可能情节胡编乱造ε=(´ο｀*)))。OOC属于我。

（上）  
新生的木叶村沐浴在一日的晨光当中，街边来来往往的行人照例投身自己的工作，似乎没有人发觉巡查的初代目火影大人脸上惯常的微笑下那点难以察觉的神色变化。  
最近多了一些来自火之国边境的平民想要加入，而他和斑昨晚因为这些人的安置问题发生争吵。斑坚持收容仅仅只能提供相对安稳的居所，划分单独的区域让他们自己凭技能生活；而他坚持由各个家族按照需求挑选具有特长的人，再将剩下的统一部署。最后还是扉间拍了板，身份核查都还没做完，到时候由他来一一询问，根据各人意愿自由选择。  
木叶村对于平民的接纳能力上限是多少，当初他和斑的意见还是相对统一的，入村的成年人必须要能独立生活且没有敌对关系，可以携带一名不超过六岁的幼童，忍者与平民的比例要大于四比一。最近申请的人数突然多了起来，还有些根本说不清自己的来历，他和斑之间的分歧也由此而生。  
和斑吵了架，扉间又忙得团团转，作为初代火影的千手柱间就把每天的巡查增加到了早晚各一次，规划的街道熟悉到即使闭着眼都不会走错。他向往常一样接过小姑娘送的花，正要回以微笑摸摸她的发顶的时候，扉间出现在他面前，神色间带着跑步过来的急躁：“大名给我们新任务了。”  
   
山间有泉并不稀罕，但是山间有湖就值得宣传。柱间记得那个位置，在某处山峦的主峰上，传说曾有仙人在此修炼，飞升得道以后他身边的物件都成了神器，随身的镜子就化成了一片湖，当地人称作“随缘海”。只要是有缘分的人去了那里，都会得到神仙的祝福，保证一生平安喜乐。  
“大名的任务书上说，干旱是从这里开始的。”扉间在他面前摊开卷轴，“从一个多月以前，那里山谷裂开后湖水慢慢干涸，周围的草木也渐渐凋零。已经导致附近十几个村落种不出庄稼，而且有像火之国中心蔓延的趋势。”  
柱间单手托着下巴思考，“所以大名心疼他的土地，要派我们木叶的忍者去看看是怎么回事？”  
“他说他担心附近的川之国趁机发难，要我们在邻国被波及前尽快解决这件事。”  
“那还真是谢谢他的信任啊。”柱间仔细确认了一下落款，他还记得斑专程去过大名府索要地契之后难看的脸色，“扉间有什么推荐的人选吗？”  
“嗯？”千手扉间在瞬间的诧异之后回过神来，“你知道我对于这种等级的出村任务，都会建议宇智波斑。”  
柱间知道自己的弟弟有他行事的一套道理，现在斑在宇智波的日子并不好过，那些人似乎忘却了这位族长曾经在战场上多少次为了他们出生入死——对手还是他千手柱间——在享受短暂的和平之后，迫不及待要换上一位“与千手更能友好相处”的主和派族长，哪怕停战协定上签的就是宇智波斑的名字。  
“可是斑是火属性的忍者。”柱间找了个看上去很有说服力的理由，“如果真是像谣言里旱魃现身的话，斑的属性没什么优势的。”  
扉间简直想翻白眼，又像察觉到什么把眼神收回来，“你怕他在大名跟前出了风头，让大名把功劳记到宇智波身上而不是木叶吧。”  
既然他大哥开始胡说霸道，他也没什么好讲逻辑的。  
柱间摇摇头，他也说不上心里那点担忧，就好像斑接了这个任务就从此消失再不回来一样。可是如果把实话说出来，扉间又要用卷轴捶他的脑袋，宇智波斑愿意留在这里建村，他的心当然在这里，你连这点都不相信，不等于直接打自己的脸吗。  
“你们是在讨论什么有趣的任务需要我去啊？”斑直接推门而入，根本不掩饰自己刚才就站在门外的事实，大名安排的任务，柱间作为火影镇守村子，扉间忙于事务管理，让他这个闲人出门一趟显然再好不过了。  
“我去吧。”斑仿佛没注意扉间带着狐疑眼神的视线，在办公桌上摊开右手，“卷轴拿来我签字。”  
“哦。”柱间貌似听话的伸出手，掌心里却是空荡荡的什么都没有，就这么拍在斑的手上，下一刻更是孩子气的歪歪头，“可是我觉得扉间去更合适。”  
扉间两手食指中指并拢，做了个交叉的动作，“影分身之术。”本体抢过卷轴头也不回，几步之间就快到门口，也不管身后的三个人听得有没有听清楚，“交接三天，捅出篓子自己收拾。”  
早知道是这样，他还不如接到卷轴的时候直接出门，现在也在木叶村二十里开外了吧。  
柱间把弟弟的分身推到扉间的座位上坐好，才可怜兮兮的转头对斑说，“下午三点好像还要开会，我从坐下屁股都没离开过凳子，斑能不能带份蘑菇杂饭？拜托啦，拜托。”  
这个家伙从来就是这样，让你生气的时候就像一拳打在棉花上。直到晚上两人因为水道引流问题又吵起来的时候，斑看着千手·棉花·柱间挠乱了一头黑长直，“斑的安排是没错，就是太精细了，先把这一条取消行不行？”  
   
**********  
柱间的胡说八道可能只对他弟弟有用吧。  
斑望着两人近日来处理的足足等身高的几叠文件，控制不住捂着嘴小小打了个哈欠。虽然刚开始扉间的分身极力反对，柱间还是苦恼得皱起脸消沉，“斑替我带了饭，作为感谢让他改改文件也没什么问题吧。”  
直到“嘭”的一声响起，斑不合时宜的想到，“原来影分身是可以被气得自主解除啊。

“斑？”柱间从文件山里探出头，又象征性在他眼前挥了挥，“斑还在生气我剥夺了你见大名的机会吗？”  
“我只是……”斑捏了捏鼻梁，努力无视对面那张脸上真诚的关切，“火影袍太丑了，你这么设计简直像告诉别人自己脖子怕痒。”  
“完了完了。斑也这么口是心非，”柱间把脑门磕在文件上，“扉间回来了要说你被我带坏了。”  
啊，可能吧，如果连废寝忘食甚至睡觉都是两个人在火影楼休息室凑活也算带坏的话，这种带坏还真是值得怀念呐。  
千手柱间的通灵兽是什么，听过他大名的人大概都要说没有……吧。作为战斗起来轰隆隆就拆山头堪比飓风过境还吓人的忍者之神，跟这种人签通灵契约和放养有什么区别。  
斑一度曾想柱间连尾兽都看不上，难道真的钟情于绑定九尾那只狐狸？  
我错了，柱间可能真的只是签了通灵兽又忘了。斑看着天花板突然上噼里啪啦往下掉的几十只小蛞蝓融合成一只大蛞蝓并开口说话的时候，面无表情又内心震动地接受了这个事实。  
“嗯，嗯。我知道了。”柱间对着所谓的“蛞蝓大人”点点头，继而投射过来的视线让对面黑长炸的毛恨不得萎下去。  
“那斑的看法呢？”  
“我听到了，”斑搁下手中的笔，“你们家的蛞蝓大人说扉间任务中遇到很复杂的幻境需要增援，我就是最合适的人选。”  
不就是担心他在这段时间削弱了火影的势力，让宇智波见缝插针主导木叶，打破所谓的两族“平衡”吗？  
“唔，为这种小事麻烦蛞蝓大人只能说明一件事——扉间现在还在生气。”柱间的语气跟他脸上的苦恼完全不相称，“斑给我推荐你们族里五个擅长幻术的高手好不好？我想这可能是木叶在大名面前展现团结的好机会。”  
我的月之眼啊月之眼啊月之眼，埋伏在宇智波族地伺机而动很久的一团软乎乎的黑影急得要把墙上的团扇图标挠烂，当然前提是他先有双手。  
宇智波斑还真听话的选了年轻一辈几名佼佼者，让他们在柱间面前做自我介绍。  
明明看到月之眼震动地不能自已的斑，就为了一个不知道哪里来的任务得了拖延症了？  
我错了，千手扉间你赶紧回来好不好？这才两个星期，街上每个见到千手柱间和宇智波斑走在一起的人都会笑着对他们打招呼了，你冷冰冰的忍界修罗人设怎么崩得毫无预兆呢！  



	2. Chapter 2

（中）

宇智波斑那种眼睛里容不得沙子的性格也是有好处的，至少被他叫过来当做人肉计算机的宇智波族人们在得知自己的任务就是演算演算再演算的时候，居然没有任何不满，还有一个特别积极。那可是每天八十页草稿纸，还是正反两面，千手扉间不禁有点佩服团扇毫不畏难的学习态度。  
“我在古籍记载中见过这种阵法，叫做周天星斗大阵，阵眼分别叫做太阳星与太阴星，在这个方位。”特别积极的那位宇智波画了几团没见过的星图，又在两处涂了圆圈。  
“宇智波续是吗？”扉间有些意外别人在他不擅长领域有所建树，“你研究过这什么……心、房、亢、角？”  
“东方七宿，代表青龙，是阵法最危险的地方，入口就在‘氏’这里，这四个角。”身为队伍中最年轻的宇智波，宇智波续似乎很为自己骄傲，“出来我们走朱雀的‘鬼’，待会儿再讲。”  
“你们宇智波平日不喜欢跟其他忍族来往，原来是自己私下钻研爱好啊？”千手扉间想起那些默默挑灯苦读的夜晚，“家里的学习氛围很好吧。”  
宇智波的人平时生活有多么讲究他是知道的，流传下来的卷轴一定保存的很好。说不定写轮眼使用过度是因为他们孜孜不倦的求知精神，千手扉间默默打开了自带的学霸识别雷达，宇智波也不是都像斑那样，至少几个年轻人就没有一点傲气，很像某位小辫子。  
“我今天是不是有点过于投入？”黑绝进行了深刻的自我反省，“对因陀罗的转生者以外的人说了那么多话。”自从他发现千手柱间不好下手以后转而挑拨他的弟弟，普通的感知忍者再怎么聪明也不会发现他收敛的气息，他可是附身几千年从未被发现，包括这次挑上最弱的宇智波续。  
只是他画过天上那么多颗星星，他的妈妈却在最近的月亮之上，等了他足足一千年。  
算了五天的草稿，他就看了五天的星星，星星出来的时候，月亮总是特别暗淡的。  
“在阵法里我没办法使用飞雷神，请各位打起精神。有事发信号。”扉间在出发前又强调了一遍，如果这次和宇智波配合得好，他可以考虑收个不讨厌他千手身份的学生。  
“收到。”其余八人依照安排分头行动，身着木叶制服的身影很快各自散开。  
**********  
“所以说笼罩整座山头的异象，根源就在这面镜子？”柱间在听到扉间做完任务汇报，看到他从封印卷轴里掏出了一面样式古朴的镜子，镜子上方凸起的花纹呈葫芦形状，外围有人首蛇神的图案，背面的圈很像龟背的裂纹。  
   
“有点像传说中的八咫镜。”柱间把镜子颠了颠，直接举到身前，“我……咦？”  
镜子里映出了一个千手柱间，但不是此时的千手柱间，因为那张带着平和豁达的脸看来形容枯槁，慢慢地从下巴开始木质化，连眼珠都没法动上一动，最后连齐腰长发也变为硬邦邦的树枝，有新生的小杈从原处飞速落地生根，急不可待地抽出嫩绿的叶子——是木遁的血继病发作了。  
他有很多年都记不起他刚学会木遁的恐惧，因为这种血继是要用查克拉来养的。他无时无刻不在精确控制着身上每个细胞，保证他们的分裂繁殖维持在人类的水平，不能疲惫也不敢分心，一点点疏忽大意可能导致他变成不会说话也不能动的树，对命运无能为力的树，而那时他以为这种变化无法逆转。  
即使见再到了他的天启，他也只能摇着叶子吹吹风，难不成在他面前开花结果，看他拉着女孩子的手说我摘个最甜的给你，你能嫁给我，今后一起追寻和平之路吗？  
扉间敏锐的察觉到他大哥脸上的神色不对，伸手抱了抱他。  
柱间在他怀里闷闷地说，“你手劲好大。”  
这么多年只有宇智波斑受得了你就是自找的吧！扉间气得推开他，“镜子先放我这，大名那边有回复你顶着。”  
“嗯，”面前的柱间眼睛突然发亮，让他弟弟心里毛毛的，下一刻黑长直的身影就从眼前移到了身后，“斑，扉间这次带回来个很神奇的宝贝！”  
“我拒绝。”斑把下半张脸埋在高领族服里，又抬起袖子快速挡住眼睛，熟稔的动作分明是小时候他们丢泥巴的游戏，“我不喜欢照镜子。”  
“可是我在里面看到了我的血继病，”柱间趴在他耳朵边不依不饶，“斑的话是好事也说不定。”  
“你找扉间。”斑只好转过身背对他，柱间双手从背后环过来形成一个拥抱的姿势，来来回回想蹭开那头炸毛。  
你说我为什么要隔开他们！其他人进火影办公室还以为在调情啊！  
被点名的人在两人身后捂住眼睛，努力平复情绪，“我照过了，什么也没有。”  
如果要在空气中充满粉红泡泡还是尴尬的沉默里选，扉间想他还是选择前者吧，至少他大哥在宇智波斑的监督下还是相当勤劳的，从他回来发现文件都分门别类批阅整理好以后。  
   
宇智波斑像接力最后一棒那样拿起镜子的时候，觉得大不了照出个失明加吐血而死吧，反正那都不是真的。可是谁能想到，镜子里的斑已头发全白，坐在黑漆漆看不清背景的地方，睁开了一双带着同心圆的紫色眼睛。  
“看，我说果然生死由命吧。”还是柱间率先打破了沉默，“斑看起来就是个很慈祥的老爷爷，就是老了也要多运动啊。扉间嘛……可能是开发了什么新忍术永生了。”  
“大哥，不管从哪方面来讲，你活着都比我活着更好，有这种忍术的话我怎么可能让你先死。”  
扉间想，难道是镜子知道了他要研究秽土转生？  
“还有斑。”柱间突然插了一句。  
“我知道了知道了。”扉间在他背上捶了一下，“镜子我先拿走研究几天，你们别急着下结论。可能只是中了高级的幻术也说不定。”  
************  
竟然真的能开轮回眼，传说中能创世更能灭世的眼睛。  
阴阳二力相与为一,孕得森罗万象。  
宇智波的阴之力与千手的阳之力结合，能获得六道仙人的力量。  
斑想起扉间走后柱间故作轻松跟他说，看来我注定会死得早，二代火影的位子就给斑吧。自己当时是怎么回答的？  
“不用了，享受惯了和平的人更需要有亲和力的火影。你弟弟虽然看起来冷冰冰的，但是比我还是受欢迎的吧。”  
无论什么时候都是这样，在宇智波是这样，在木叶也是这样。完美的领袖要合群，要积极，要乐观向上。  
他想做的事一直受到掣肘，可能只有月之眼的道路，他选择与现有的观念完全不同的路，才能无拘无束，勇往直前吧。

“斑，这不是你离开木叶的理由，你真正的想法是什么？”  
他还记得柱间眼神里近在咫尺的挽留，只是一瞥就难过到窒息。  
“柱间，你知道什么？”  
“如果是因为得不到火影之位被排挤，斑不至于会有那样的处境。你留在木叶，作为木叶的创始人，木叶村的孩子没理由放任你孤苦无依。”  
“我喜欢清静，独处何尝不是一种自由。”  
“是因为要开启轮回眼吗？你觉得有人觊觎这种强大的力量会对木叶不利？”  
“你说是就是吧。”  
“你说谎。”  
斑今天下午第一次发现柱间在他面前并不收敛的强势，而且完全不留妥协的余地。  
“以斑的性格，什么样的人来找事只管打出去就是了，即使白发苍苍也不会畏惧其他村里来挑衅的忍者。”  
斑几乎冷笑出声，其他影知道你在背后这么看不起他们吗？  
“我陪你好好想想，这几天你在火影楼坐着就好，事情我来干。”  
——————————  
脑容量小的人还想写大格局就是我这样的下场……嘛。  
百度来的星宿图，看了就知道我在写啥了。


	3. Chapter 3

（下）  
无星无月的夜晚，在漆黑如墨的天色里宇智波族地点起了两盏灯，一盏位于正中心，是现任族长宇智波斑；另一盏在外围北侧，是顶着宇智波续的壳子还在赶着任务报告的黑绝。

《天官书》里是怎么说得来着——“火犯守角，则有战。房、心，王者恶之也”？是“恶”还是“惧”？这句话是什么意思？  
默默地换上一根蜡烛，黑绝对着才默写了五分之一的手稿流下两行宽面条泪。接近千手扉间的下场就是被传染了强迫症吧，除了千手柱间那个天生自带免疫的木头。  
他还记得白毛在回程路上语重心长地说过一句：“星象之术对于忍者来说相当冷门，能不能帮我从宇智波藏书里借两册查阅几天？”  
“这不太好吧。”黑绝努力让宇智波续的脸上挤出个不好意思的笑容，天知道他习惯操控脸僵的神经有多抽搐，“扉间大人可以跟族长提一下。”  
“唔，星象用得多是数学，应该不涉及你们族中机密吧。”千手扉间脸上为难的神色一闪而过，“我回去拜托大哥吧。”  
？？？  
虽然这件事看似不了了之，可是万一呢……宇智波斑还没走他的行踪就暴露了呢？谁让他这么弱小可怜又无助……  
黑绝在附身后通常会选择让目标自杀，反正痛感可以被他切断。可是这次他摸着已经发烫的脑袋，忍着发花的双眼经历在各种公式符号中死去活来几十次的折磨，还不如自杀呢。  
千手扉间莫不是脑子有毛病？为什么会爱好数学这么鬼畜的东西？你是打算跟草稿纸朝夕相处还是跟仪器公式缠缠绵绵啊？  
不对，他已经是了。  
远处第十二次试验秽土转生的千手扉间在结印过程中莫名其妙打了个喷嚏，他扯了扯身上的毛领子，只能聚集查克拉从头再来。

孤阴不生，独阳不长。  
“你看，现在不是挺好的吗？我们结束了千手和宇智波千年不休的争斗，六道仙人的本意也是两族合作才能发展吧。”  
如果是柱间，一定会把六道仙人的指示这样解释吧。宇智波斑望着窗外发呆，他那样的人根本不会想到“相与为一”还有其他的含义，阴阳本也相悖，动极生阳，静极生阴，静极复动怎么不能是暗示宇智波夺取千手的力量为己所用呢？  
原本他是打算获得柱间的木遁细胞，那必然要来一场正面的恶战，在此之前他还要脱离宇智波——脱离这些把木叶当做生活港湾的族人，只是泉奈的遗愿……  
谁也不会想到宇智波的禁术伊邪那岐，能完美的逆转生死，把他从柱间的生活中神不知鬼不觉地割离出来。  
大概真是割离吧，他用一只眼睛来换柱间一块肉的时候，心口一定会比直接挨了一刀更痛。  
“斑，我看到了我的血继病。”柱间愁眉苦脸跟他说话的时候，会想到是血继病发是阳之力流失吗？会恨他无缘无故的开战吗？

宇智波斑突然抬手，果断敏捷地推开窗户，叫住了那个想要转身离去的背影，“柱间，你站在外面是想找我打架？”

“没什么事。就是来看看斑。”  
“看看我还在不在？”  
“看看斑一个人待着习不习惯。”  
这个家伙，斑在窗下的手忍不住握了握拳，“我们才分开不到五个小时吧。”  
“是分别四个小时四十八分钟。”  
“……哈？”  
柱间变戏法似的从身后拿出一坛酒，成功地打断斑对他突然拥有时间观念而产生的震惊。  
“火影大人连忍者三禁中的第二条也要公然违反了吗？”  
“第三条绝对像斑一样严防死守。”

明明尝起来又苦又涩，还能瞪着眼说再来一杯。  
到底是因为喝了酒才讲真心话，还是因为想讲真心话才喝酒？  
斑推着那颗坚持不懈埋在他肩上的脑袋，额前的两缕丧气地耷拉着，搔得他耳朵发痒。  
然而更痒的是柱间带着酒气的吐息：“从练了仙术以后我就没怕过血继病了，既然斑开了轮回眼，我的真数千手得想办法进阶啊。”  
敢情你修炼的方式是喝酒？办法就是打五百套醉拳吗？你跑过来问我你怎么打败我，这是喝多了还是喝多了还是喝多了？要不要来个头槌醒醒酒啊？  
“我最软弱可怜又无助的时候斑都不出现，这么狠心的斑果然还是会走的吧……”  
宇智波斑没好气地伸手一掀，把不知道在嘟囔什么的柱间推倒在床上又朝里面挪了挪，扯过被子躺下睡了。明天喊着头疼的话都是你自找的！

千手扉间第十六次秽土转生记录结果的时候被打断，摸不着头脑地看着族中长老神色严肃的围成一个圈。  
“扉间呐……”  
千手扉间霎时脑中的警铃大做。  
这么熟悉的开场语气，这么家常的称呼配上这么严肃的表情，只能预示那件好不容易被放置的事情即将老调重弹。  
“木叶村的建设已经进入稳定期了，你们现在不考虑一下职务之外的个人问题吗？”  
这是要他牺牲大我，完成小我吗？  
扉间摆摆手，“我打算把一生都献给真理与和平。”  
看着吃瘪又仍然跃跃欲试的族中长老，扉间使出了惯用的缓兵之计，“可以向漩涡发一份邀请函，问一下那边有没有中意的人选。”  
反正有联姻的应该是他大哥，联不成就说没看对眼，单身的人是很难改变自己习惯的，缘分这种事强求也不见得有结果。

丝毫不觉得家族繁衍重担会轮到自己身上的扉间收好了秽土转生的实验记录本，他手上的项目总是一个接一个，现在他大哥干活的效率差强人意，似乎与宇智波斑形成了微妙的平衡，也不让斑插手就能工作结束得飞快。  
他挑了个两人可能在休息的时间，把镜子的调查报告整理出来送过去。  
“大哥，我有一个坏消息和一个更坏的消息，你想先听哪个。”  
柱间对于弟弟这种不按套路出牌的脾气相当了然，纯属对于能者多劳的潜在分工原则抒发个抱怨，“先讲个能让你高兴的。”  
“漩涡的邀请信大概已经发出去了，估计你的水户表妹不日就要来了。”  
扉间努力维持平静的脸色与幸灾乐祸的语气很不相称，柱间知道同一战线的盟友已经悄无声息叛变了。  
“那也是你表妹。”  
“她的心向着谁你不是比我更清楚？”  
“那不是因为你小时候更可爱？”  
好吧，扉间知道再不打断他大哥，这个人就开始碎碎念白毛团子软乎乎的岁月多么一去不复返，顺便还在斑面前抖落糗事若干。  
“说正事。这面镜子大概不能献给大名了。虽然只是小范围的实验了一下，但是根据反馈的结果，对普通人精神的影响比较大。之前推测的生死之说根据不足，情感和年龄之间没有显著关系，更像是……情感和生存状况最大反差的时刻。通俗的来说，也就是体现的人生中最绝望的时刻。”  
柱间被一系列的圈圈点点直线虚线搞得头昏脑涨，瞪着结论看了片刻，有点佩服每个人不到10秒的影像扉间也能总结出十二个变量。  
他敏锐的注意到了一个被红圈画出来的小圆点，旁边标注“M”字母。  
“所以说你的结论，例外反而的是斑吗？”

“啊？”没想到话题被转移到自己身上的当事人还在脑补这位漩涡水户是多么凶悍的熊孩子，能让性格迥异的千手兄弟心有余悸。  
“现在看来确实这个结果。”  
宇智波斑顶着柱间的“斑果然很特别”和扉间的“你果然很特殊”的诡异视线，默默地记下了这个结论。  
横竖这几天没事干，柱间也不会读心术，斑就堂而皇之的在他眼皮子底下摸鱼，构思起了月之眼。他反反复复在纸上写着只有自己知道的代号，相当用心得把来龙去脉理了一遍又一遍。

“如果整个计划可以持续运行，需要的是一尾到九尾+外道魔像+忍界所有人=无限月读=一尾加九尾+忍界所有人+永远的梦境”  
“一尾到九尾可能的栖息地是……已变为人柱力的解决方法是……”  
黑绝光天化日之下翻着斑用加密卷轴做出来注解，对于这届因陀罗的转生难以忽悠程度又调高了一个等级。他在千年的潜伏中已经变为了研究人心的行家，藏在什么地方的秘密对他来说都大差不差。他拉到结尾，警惕地看见了两行字：  
“收集尾兽是不是必要的条件？”  
“只用外道魔像能不能启动无限月读？”  
他知道因陀罗秉性不坏，才能每一世都与善良乐天的阿修罗结识并交心，但是由于自身阴冷的查克拉潜移默化，世事阴暗面总是被无限放大，如果缺乏正确的引导与疏解，思维深陷负面情绪难以自拔。  
他只需要在关键的时间节点，撕开那些粉饰的遮羞布，做一条搅乱浑水的鱼，有意无意甩出半真半假的证据，因陀罗在他的煽动下性格越发尖锐，生活的步调也赶得更快。剑走偏锋也不外如是。  
他不知道斑在留恋什么，但现状很显然没有朝他预期的方向前行。  
黑绝决定下一剂猛药。

********  
心与心的距离可以有多近？  
听不到，看不到，感受不到的时候，还能靠什么辨认？  
宇智波斑觉得不是自己疯了就是他千手柱间疯了。  
或者从听到第一声低喘之后两个人一起疯了。  
他只在柱间带着点惊慌失措闯进来的时候，用克制不住更低沉的嗓音说，“柱间，你怎么……来这里？”  
柱间先在屋子周围闭眼感知一会儿，又在他额头上探了探，抹去渗出来的细细密密汗珠，捉住斑的手腕让他放松。  
斑忍不住想呜咽两声，却引来喉结一阵滚动。  
柱间用被子把他包住抱起来，“我们换个地方。”  
等到被动的起起伏伏停止的时候，斑终于可以整理好情绪，从蚕蛹一样的包裹中抽出身来，虽然脸还是很红，身体依然发烫，但是比起刚才的失态还是好了很多。  
柱间转过身去布置结界，“这是一个只有我知道的地方，如果你不放心的话，我可以出去。”  
斑理了理自己凌乱的衣襟，“柱间，你没事吧？”  
“我很好。我的体质比较特殊，察觉不对的时候就把它集中在一处，然后从身体切除就可以了。”柱间听不到窸窸窣窣的声音后才转过头，“应该是我们下午喝的茶不对，里面可能加了……那种东西。”  
他想了想，还是决定把事情挑明，“斑你对于破解之法好像不太熟练。”  
他当然知道一路上斑的不安分都是在掩饰什么，也知道他现在被装撞破了私事之后的羞赧是为了什么。“你的药性还没解，需要我帮助吗？”  
柱间的眼神坦荡又真诚，斑只好撇过脸去。  
“我当然不像你经验丰富。”  
他并不喜欢流连花街，也对床笫之事没有多少热情，但隐约还是有所了解，在了解之后也甚感乏味。  
为了家族昌盛而诞育后代子嗣，又因为战力不足生活奔波而无法保护他们，让他对于婚姻并没有什么迫切的需求。  
“我是医疗忍者啊，斑。”柱间并没有因为斑对他的误解引起埋怨，很耐心的跟他解释，“为了学习医疗忍术，身体当中每个部分的结构和功能都要非常清楚。”  
斑之前有点发昏的脑袋不合时宜的盘算起来：他在练忍术的时候柱间也在练忍术，他在处理族务的时候柱间也在处理族务，他在睡觉的时候柱间也在睡觉，他是哪里来的时间学习医疗忍术，难道是自己从繁文缛节抽不开身的时候？  
见斑还是沉浸在自己思绪里的样子，柱间伸出右手在他眼前晃了晃，“需要现场教学吗？”  
“啊？”柱间说的现场教学该不会是自己想的那个意思吧？  
斑把柱间从上到下打量了一遍，柱间也把斑从头到脚打量了一遍。  
两个人都等着对方先动手。  
尴尬的沉默了一阵之后，眼见斑的脸越来越红，柱间忍不住掀开了被子。  
像是没有注意到被子上可疑的那一小团污渍，他又卷起斑的长衫，扒下他的裤子瞅了两眼，然后在手中长出了分毫不差的模具。  
斑目瞪口呆地看着柱间一脸严肃，如果说上一秒他还觉得是不是跟挚友亲昵得过分了，以至于半点个人隐私都没有，下一秒他就觉得柱间还是那个柱间，他的正直简直让人自惭形秽。  
斑压下心里那点小小的失落，专注地听柱间讲解注意事项，这不是临时抱佛脚了吧，明明就是在战场大杀四方还等着佛祖上身啊。  
可惜他混混沌沌的脑袋并没有坚持多久就坐不住了，只能慢慢躺下，躺下以后手却使不上力，性器只是在手中跳动了两下，就硬邦邦发胀，更是有酥酥麻麻的感觉从下腹升起，斑忍不住蜷起身来。  
“骗子柱间。”斑不清楚这句话有没有发出声，眼前突然一花，就被身后温暖的怀抱紧紧揽住了。  
“拿你没办法。”柱间在他耳边叹了口气，带着薄茧的手掌就从性器根部握住熟练地向上套弄，力度和角度在几次调整中找到了让他舒服的方式，只是三两下手中那物就变得滑腻起来，分泌的液体随着加快的动作在柱身上涂抹开来，发出有点让人脸红难堪的声音。  
斑没有拒绝他，或者说他不知道怎么拒绝此刻的柱间。  
药性蛊惑只是让他手脚无力，柱间的帮助却让他无法言语。  
修长白皙的大腿暴露在空气中，宽松的裤腿松松垮垮地挂在脚踝。  
他把脸努力埋在柱间颈窝里，不知所措地抓紧柱间胸前的衣襟。  
之前无数次的战斗让他只是挨近柱间的气息就血液沸腾，呼吸都紊乱起来。  
明明是向下涌动的刺激，却让他的脸颊火烧火燎一般灼热，本能的贴近对方带着凉意的直发。  
脖子的温度会比体温高，每次柱间把凉飕飕的额头凑过来的时候都这样说。  
销魂蚀骨的快感层层堆叠，情欲在四肢百骸间流窜，每次在头部的轻叩和拨弄都让他舒服得颤抖。  
柱间应该发现不了自己的失态，斑在努力压抑喘气的间隙自我安慰。  
然而柱间觉得很要命，他是想专注帮着斑解决，好让对方身上那引人犯罪的薄红消退，艳丽张扬的美重新藏起。  
借着一点微弱的烛火，斑在眼前晃动的下巴线条柔和莹润生光，水润薄唇微张的诱惑实在惊心动魄。长发也不再支棱着翘起嚣张的弧度，柱间当然知道看似硬挺的炸毛有着多么柔软的触感。  
他的心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔，不由自主离身边的人更近一点。  
挺立的茎体在手中勃然待发，怀里的腰越来越软，离奇又真实的触感让人眩晕。  
斑的身体抽动，欲望在他手里升温，胸前攥得越来越紧的手突然失了力道，垂下来不轻不重地掠过他同样的私密部位，两处回应似的一起弹跳了几下。  
他与斑果然很合得来。  
柱间在这奇妙的感受里有点茫然，茫然中也生出了说不明的喜悦，他停下动作捧起了斑的脸，“对了，我忘了你背后敏感，这样是没办法解毒的。”  
漂亮的黑瞳里水汽氤氲，盛着难得一见的温柔和眷恋。  
像极了每次战场上分别前，斑回头看他的眼神。  
心头迷雾被彻底拨开，柱间好像明白了为什么斑对他如此特殊，因为他对斑也无法抗拒。  
他离不开这个占据了他人生大部分时间的珍宝，在梦想之外他们还交缠了更深的命运。  
带着珍惜和焦灼的心情柱间吻了过去，“忽略了斑的感受，真的很对不起。”  
斑伸出手环绕着他的脖颈，平坦的胸膛贴在一处，在拥抱间紧紧地没有缝隙。  
柱间不确定斑是否明白他想干什么，只能在两唇轻触即分的喘息中呼唤他，“斑？斑？”  
“唔……”凑近的柔软来不及品尝，偏偏还要喋喋不休的嘟囔，斑被眼前这人磨磨唧唧的性子磨得不耐烦，直接伸手扣住他的后脑，插进丝滑的长发里。  
是不是有人说过宇智波的性子很像猫？柱间感受着斑伸出的舌头在唇上舔弄，像品尝糖果一样撬开自己的齿缝，带起啧啧的绵绵不绝水声。那个力道好像要把自己化开，柱间只能叼住作怪的小舌，吮吸它，裹挟它，引导它来与自己共舞。  
直到舌头发麻，嘴唇发木，交缠的气息不知在两人间经历了几个轮回，斑在激烈的亲吻中呛到口水，开始不自觉的咳嗽。  
斑在亲吻的时候是闭着眼睛的。柱间后知后觉的被这种信任感安抚到了，没忍住又亲了一下。  
这一下作怪的源头被咬住，斑用发酸的牙齿磨了两下，可惜实在没有力道，仿佛刚才交换的不是口水而是酸酸甜甜的梅子糕，柱间的舌头在他门牙处一卷，寻到空隙逃走了。  
“斑好像什么都不知道。”柱间亲亲他的眼皮，在扑簌扑簌扇动的睫毛上流连不舍。  
斑知道柱间喜欢关注他的卧蚕，每次打量的时候被他发现，柱间就打个哈哈说斑的黑眼圈重了，还劝说他一定要早点休息。他也不拆穿他，柱间看着他眼睛亮亮的，好像旅人注视着启明的星星。  
他习惯了在柱间面前不作掩饰，没人会喜欢在掌控别人感情的时刻遮遮掩掩。  
斑找到了自己对柱间存有影响力的证据，这让他一直被动的身体彻底放松下来。  
即使闭着眼，那近在咫尺带着笑意的关切眼神也能感觉得到。既然柱间喜欢做这种事，想和他做这种事，那应该是有乐趣的吧。  
“那要看你技术如何了。”斑开口说出今天的第二句话，他的声音沙哑得可怕。  
柱间噗嗤笑出声来，“我只能竭尽全力，你准备接受我的毫无保留了吗，斑？”

原来毫无保留也不过如此，斑迷迷蒙蒙地想着。除了火热的肢体交缠，动情的汗水混合，期待的拥抱环绕，两个人像砧板上的鱼一样翻来覆去，就是所谓的舒服么？  
可是当柱间把两人同样的器官一并握住，在小腹间磨蹭和挤压的时候，他突然就无法思考。两人在柱间手掌的方寸之地交锋，用男性独有的方式激烈交战。分不清是他离柱间更近，还是柱间离他更近。  
已经跃跃欲试的性器受不住连续不断的挑拨，不多时就在他的呜咽声里丢盔卸甲。他感觉到柱间趴在他的身上，两人喷溅在腹部的粘腻液体在卸去力道的瞬间水乳交融。  
柱间伸手捻了一点白浊，有点惋惜，“本来还想做润滑的，看来不能用了。”俯身又亲亲他，“斑表现的很好，我要给你奖励。”  
斑在飘飘然的感觉里生出了难以言喻的欢乐，柱间没有对别人说过这样的话，这样的柱间只有他能看到，这样的他也只有柱间能看到。  
原来他想要的，竟是与柱间不分彼此，共享一个时刻，共享隐秘的快乐。  
斑无师自通的抬起腿，用脚跟在柱间的后腰上摩挲。  
作怪的脚踝被柱间捉住，直接架到肩上，哪怕明天要迎接的是来自斑的狂风骤雨，也无所谓了。箭在弦上的时刻，他觉得自己拉弓的姿势相当漂亮。  
反正是斑在诱惑他，柱间催动木遁用手指润滑，斑这么温柔的人，内里也像温床一样，迫不及待等着他的小苗发芽。  
粘滑的汁液从穴口流出来一些，流过臀缝的感觉很痒，斑忍不住挺起腰，把自己的下身更往柱间那边送了去。  
柱间顺势在他屁股上拍了两下，又往小穴里推进去圆球状的物体，把那根勃发的硬挺抵住了翕张的入口，“虽然斑很着急，但是等得很乖，猜猜看我送了你什么礼物？”  
这个家伙研究植物的时候还会想过这种用途吗，分神的瞬间让斑忽视了开拓的疼痛，有点微微发痒的颗粒感，似乎是什么东西的果实？直到下身突然传来近乎撕裂的感觉，斑在抽气间下意识挣扎，在他内壁打头阵的物体突然被挤碎了，空气中隐隐传来特殊的香气，湿润温暖的汁水瞬间充盈在已被填塞得满满当当的腔室。  
“浆果。”还没等斑皱起眉头分辨，柱间低下头在他胸前乳尖亲了一口，“是像斑一样可爱的树莓，不过也只有我能看到这颗无刺的果实了。”  
柱间在他身上开始缓缓律动，“我犹豫了好多天，终于摘下他。”  
渗出的汁液很好的做了润滑，斑感受的痛苦渐渐消退，取而代之的是泛上来的舒爽。  
“我觉得他在等我，等我品尝。”柱间把斑的两条腿都都推到胸前，这个姿势更便于之后大开大合，“可是我还觉得不够，想让留恋的味道只属于我一个。”  
体内冲刺的频率加快，擦过让斑颤栗的一点，柱间似有所悟反复在那里顶过，一心想要斑在他的节奏里共舞，“我想种下好多好多种子，在丰饶的大地生根发芽，开花结果，天天想念他。”  
短促的呻吟突然拔高，斑的眼角也被逼出了生理性泪水，他在灼热射入体内的前一刻，听到柱间趴在他耳边说，“用爱浇灌他。”  
斑抱紧这个男人，等待快感的冲刷从高处退去，等待前所未有的脆弱时刻在他们身上降临。  
柱间把他在背部铺散开来的长发撩到头顶，在汗湿的胸膛上反复舔舐，“欺负到他哭都哭不出来。”  
斑在送到嘴边的肩头上狠狠咬了下去，压抑下眼中柔情万千，“那我们看谁先求饶。”

斑早上醒来的时候身侧的温度已经凉了，枕边放着叠好的衣服，巴掌大的字条上是看起来就很欢乐的字体，“早上想起来，我是变成你的样子离开宇智波族地的。”他在心里把某个黑长直埋怨了几句，被子收进卷轴，字条折起来放入怀里。昨晚没在主宅的事情如果被发现，无非又多一条族长不作为的理由，没什么大不了的。


	4. Chapter 4

漩涡水户来到木叶的时候，是扉间在村子外迎接她的。  
水户从轿子上轻巧地跳下，看到来人愣了下神：“大忙人有空出门远迎，我是不是可以坐地起价了哎。”  
因为不是出任务的状态，扉间穿得很随意，水户几步走到他身边伸手比了比，“咦，你个子缩了？”  
扉间把额头冒十字的冲动强忍下去，指了指她脚下的木屐。  
“啊啦，”水户不在意地摆摆手，“你喜欢这个款式吗？我找人给你订做一双？”  
扉间表示很头痛，“你能不能有个要出嫁的样子？”  
水户撇撇嘴，“那我能不能先有个出嫁的人选？”  
扉间沉默了一会儿，突然开口：“对不起，我先带你在木叶逛逛吧。”  
水户被这个不在预期中的反应勾起了兴趣，“柱间表哥还在上班？”  
扉间的神色在听到最后两个字的瞬间变得很复杂，“他在工作。”  
水户觉得很神奇，“人怎么能转性转得这么快，你研究什么专注工作八小时才能从座位上起身的忍术了？”  
扉间叹气：“黑科技这么神奇我就先研究补脑洞之术，你什么都好就是想法太多了。”  
水户有点挫败：“我还没想出来为什么你小时候是那么软萌可爱的白团子，现在就变冷酷冰山了，八百个理由不是都被你否了嘛。”  
“还不是因为那八百个都不靠谱！”扉间的烈火属性直接被点燃了，“也就我大哥那种切开黑能跟你斗一斗了，但他现在跟傻白甜没什么两样了，我们谁都不敢惹你。”  
水户第六感瞬间上线，“柱间恋爱了？”  
扉间：“……”  
好吧，女人第八百零一次让他觉得可怕。

柱间满面春风地在会客室见了水户，跟她简述了木叶从建立起这些年的发展状况。漩涡的长老对于加入木叶一事表达了强烈的意愿，两方对合作前景进行了亲切友好的会谈。  
水户在散会以后找了个间隙问他：“这才多久不见你变化就这么大？”  
柱间只是挠了挠头，“这次还想麻烦你，有没有什么封印木遁的术式？”  
水户对于这种之前只在传说中出现过的木遁有没有封印术并不了解，只知道封印威力大的忍术需要的阵法也越强，但是稍加思索也明白了：“看你这样子跟有事完全沾不上边，到底发生什么了？”  
柱间也没打算瞒她，“修习木遁之后长相没再变过，实在不知道血继病哪天爆发。现在每天都当做最后一天来过，放飞自我的感觉挺上瘾的。”  
水户从这句话表达的信息里提取出了两个意思，柱间的血继病会爆发和他并不是有自废武功的意图，心里倒是松了口气，“我可以帮你研究，但是你要证明消息来源可靠。”  
柱间把发现镜子的前因后果一五一十地讲清楚，在结尾还是没忍住吹了一句：“斑果然是与众不同的。”  
水户也顾不得嘲笑爱情中的男人患得患失的毛病，也没了开玩笑的心思，“我最近刚好看过的一本典籍里有记载，你的描述很像是伏羲水镜，在水中可泽被万物所谓上善若水，离水遗祸苍生所谓下恶如流，但还是需要其他依据。”  
柱间眼神突然亮了：“你是说还有别的用途？”  
水户点点头，“没有猜错的话确实如此，麻烦的是水源，真正能起作用的是雪水。”  
还不等柱间展现一个丈二和尚摸不着头脑的表情，水户干脆假装咳嗽一声，“正好我收集了去年梅花上的雪水用来泡茶，不过现在看来是泡汤啦。”  
“什么汤？伏羲水镜要泡温泉吗？”柱间下意识问了句，即刻反应过来，不好意思小小道了个歉，“我知道水户最靠谱了哈哈。”  
“……”水户内心疯狂吐槽，你这个一脸傻笑的样子真的适合做火影吗？

柱间和水户去实验室找扉间的时候，他正在收拾地板上的玻璃器皿碎片，神情恹恹很没精神。  
柱间上去在他背上拍了一把，“实验失败了？”  
“嗯。”扉间闷声回应，没有抬头。  
“别像个斗败的公鸡啊，你这幅表情简直是打架打输了。”水户敏锐地观察到扉间在被拍中瞬间的隐忍表情，没出血的话也可能是受了内伤。  
扉间把碎片都包起来丢在一个桶里，居然露出了相当愉悦的微笑；“不，我大概是赢了。”  
“不是用性命做赌注的实验吧，”紫色的查克拉在柱间身上闪现又立刻隐去，“别让我发现你要为做实验牺牲，我会打死你的。”  
“不会再有这样的事了，大哥。”扉间扯过两把椅子，“说吧，你们找我有什么事。”

宇智波斑做事最讨厌犹豫不决，他也相信自己是个非常果断说到做到的人。  
他生命里几乎所有犹豫都指向一个理由，千手柱间。  
前几日似乎是六道仙人托梦给自己，说他轮回眼开眼条件即将达成，为了给他展示与众不同的力量，可以教他轮回天生之术，用来复活泉奈。只是此项忍术使用必须冤有头债有主，需要凶手以命抵命。  
他当然不会忘记泉奈是如何死在扉间刀下，扉间比泉奈战斗经验丰富得多，巧妙地利用了别人胜券在握精神松懈的一瞬间。他还记得泉奈说技不如人虽死无憾，只是希望哥哥能换上他的眼睛。  
技不如人这四个字时时刻刻剜在他的心上，能复活泉奈牺牲扉间，到时候柱间找上门来，他用轮回眼的能力转换时空就好。  
木叶是柱间的梦想，火影是柱间的归宿。唯一需要他做的，就是斩断两人之间不该有的羁绊。

千手扉间被斑堵在实验室的时候很淡定。虽然最近他大哥总是制造些莫须有的理由把他从斑身边支开，作为感知能力相当出色的忍者，他还是无法忽视宇智波斑对他的打量。那应该不会是想责怪柱间揽了太多工作以至于他们相处地点不得不换到火影楼和千手大宅的意思吧。宇智波斑要是这么小心眼，他也不是宇智波斑了。  
“千手扉间。”被叫全名的时候基本没什么好事，还是宇智波斑用着这种昭然若揭语气的时刻，“如果可以的话，我希望你不是柱间的弟弟。”  
“希望有用的话，那这个世界也会简单得不可思议。”  
“你知道我来的目的？”斑的脸色不那么好看，不过他除了跟柱间在一起都是凶巴巴的，“你知道更好。”  
“我不知道，你在这个时候出现在这里难道是什么好事？你有话直说。”  
“我要用你的命，换泉奈的命。”  
宇智波斑神色痛苦，大概是想到他大哥要被爱着的人伤害吧。  
“可以，只是我有个疑问，为什么是我？”  
“因为你是泉奈死亡的罪魁祸首。”  
“你真的觉得是我吗？”扉间气得笑了，“如果不是你们一直不肯结盟，他现在可以和我一样生活在木叶，生活在和平之下。”  
“狡辩之词。”宇智波斑听到回答神色骇人，“千年争斗的两族想要结盟势必有战败方，你不会想告诉我千手愿意放低姿态吧。”  
“我们是什么态度，你一直很清楚。反倒是我问起宇智波发生了什么事，他们都说是你夺了泉奈的眼睛，他瞳力流失才重伤不治的。”  
“我怎么愿意伤害我的弟弟，”斑把手中的苦无抵到扉间颈部，“做忍者的第一天起就要有觉悟，用鲜血欠的债，必须用鲜血来偿。”  
“好啊。”千手扉间突然什么都不在乎了，“是不是我欠的债，你可以亲自问问泉奈。用我研究的新忍术，秽土转生。也让我清清楚楚的知道，他的死该记到谁的头上。”他扯出一个笑容，只是但凡有眼睛的人都能一眼看出他有多么不开心，“我等这一天已经很久了。”

宇智波泉奈再次睁开眼睛的时候，花了好一阵功夫去适应看起来就扑簌簌掉灰的身体。  
宇智波斑确信自己没看错，泉奈先看了扉间一眼，才转过来笑着说，“你遵守了约定。”  
“嗯。”千手扉间的声音有点哽咽，“刚才灵魂从净土抽离的感觉很疼吗？”  
“还好。”泉奈俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“能再见哥哥一面，真是再好不过了。哥哥你要小心身边那滩黑漆漆的东西。没有让哥哥过上想要的生活，被家族束缚，我真的很遗憾。”

“我从不让自己留有遗憾。”千手扉间在听他大哥说你实验结果居然不靠谱，伏羲水镜照出的是一生中最遗憾而不是最绝望的瞬间时这样解释。“我想要的结果，我会自己努力去争取。”  
柱间望着自信到神采飞扬的弟弟，有些纳闷地开口，“水户刚才说镜子泡到雪水里，就能照见一声最幸福的时刻，你要不要再看看？”  
“我拒绝。”扉间摊开实验记录本，“你们找我什么事我现在很清楚。我还有件事需要你们帮助。”  
他在实验记录本上刷刷刷地画出了几个图形，“这也是宇智波斑来的原因。”  
“啊？”柱间明明白白的把诧异两个字写在脸上，“你们不是在冷战，怎么突然关系变好了？”  
“可能是怪扉间邀请我来了吧。”水户拨了拨包包头上坠下的符纸，“身为一个聪明可爱实力强大的女忍者，被当做假想敌也是很烦的啦。对吧，扉间？”  
“是这回事吗？”柱间想了想似乎说得通，“斑什么时候爱吃醋了？他不是喜欢甜食？”  
“你再斑斑斑下去真的没完了！”水户生气地拍了拍桌子，“正事要紧。”

黑绝发现自己被数学公式折磨过之后怎么什么事都不顺，宇智波斑根本不听他的撺掇，对于月之眼撒了一个谎之后他似乎要用一百个谎去弥补。  
不过这些他都不在乎，救一个妈妈用一百个人甚至一千个人的性命去偿还也只是让查克拉回到它原本该去的地方而已。  
“宇智波斑……”黑绝慢慢从墙壁中渗出来，“你真是……”  
“你倒是没让我失望。”随着话音刚落，有三道封印术同时向屋子中心打来，结结实实的把闯入的不速之客封印在了里面。  
一场千年之前就蔓延的悲剧似乎要以画上尾声。  
********  
属于火影的密室里挤了四个神色严肃的人，每个人的表情在严肃之外又多了点不同的意味。  


“首先，我们证明群体中可以适用进化稳定策略模型，先证明模型在群体当中可以存在，”扉间在黑板上写出来了两个带着奇怪符号的方程式，柱间和斑听了半天也只听懂一句由“由连续性可知……y固定的时候，x趋近于N……存在两个临界点x1和x2。假设x1比x2小，在这两者中间的会选择a模型，在区间以外选择b模型……”

当柱间和斑在经历这辈子最漫长的三个小时摧残之下顶着蚊香眼吐魂的时候，沉浸在激情四射的学术布道当中的扉间终于回过神来，啊，所以你们要做的，就是去采集普通人和忍者的样本数据来支持一下这个结论啦，普通人的年龄是15岁和32岁，忍者是12岁和28岁，按照目前忍界的人数总体计算，样本量大概各自在六千人左右吧……

“我们不能再开个五影大会，让其他四国也出出力啊。”柱间看着卷轴上密密麻麻的登记表格，生平第一次有了他可能接了个完不成的免费任务的错觉。

“为了数据的可靠性，要尽量减少其他因素的干扰。”扉间有些同情地看着自家大哥，这是他第一次产生我是不是坑人了的错觉。“封装伏羲水镜和雪水的容器已经尽量做得很小了，你们脚程快一点的话，两个月可以做完的。”

“哥哥。”泉奈有点依依不舍地把封装了日常用品的卷轴塞给斑，他刚从净土被复活不过几天时间，又要与斑来一次短暂的别离。千手扉间这个家伙之前成功地证明了秽土转生和轮回天生对查克拉需求量的区别，误差不超过1%并用黑绝的生命力换来了泉奈的命。在询问了净土可以观察现世情况以后，甚至还推算出了佛间和田岛此时此刻因为打架被关了24小时禁闭，挤在一个屋子唱：“寒叶飘零撒满我的脸，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心~”

“泉奈。”斑伸手像小时候那样摸了摸弟弟的头，确信弟弟是真的回到世间成了他出发前做得次数最多的事，都记不清是第几次了。

泉奈说把保护宇智波一族的愿望强行加到他身上是自己的错，哥哥应该先找到自己的幸福，再去考虑其他人的事。

“我们给予别人的不是他们想要的，他们想要的也不是我们能给予的。这就是所有计划会与实际情况产生背离的原因。”泉奈给出了他对于斑的和平计划、柱间的和平计划和扉间的和平计划三者中共同的缺陷。

“因为幸福这个词太主观了。”柱间对于幸福的标准可以有24个参数比遗憾的标准整整多出一倍的工作量一直耿耿于怀。“我觉得我们生活的这个世界太乱了。查克拉，仙术，神器都有各自的力量，居然是三套体系共存。”

“那只是变量的博弈而已。”扉间也准备了一个随行的封印卷轴，“这次我们应该有个更实际的和平构思和未来设想，当所有博弈达到平衡的时候，就是这个世界稳定的状态了。关于幸福的具体定义怎么来，还得看大哥你们的信息搜集能力了。”

柱间对于能和斑一起出村遍历五大国还是很满意的，他们会在每天抽出两个小时，变成普通忍者的身份四处游走。那些经历过战火摧残满目疮痍的地方，正由一双双勤劳的双手改换面貌。

“我们能做的，就是在有限的生命里，让这种和平的稳定状态趋于理论的模型。”柱间伸手掏出封闭在容器中的伏羲水镜，“跟斑在一起是最幸福的时刻，还真是一点都不意外。”

“嗯。”斑扯了扯他的黑手套，把那截白皙的手腕明晃晃的露出来，“意外总是有的，只是世界向我们展现另一种可能而已。那些意料之外的，也不尽然是坏事。”

柱间转过头露出个大大的笑脸，“只要有希望，我们总能等到美好的结局。”

PS：  
泉奈：世界和平靠沟通。  
扉间：世界和平靠数学。  
柱间&斑：世界和平靠实践。

终于写完啦……其实一直以来都纠结于柱斑之间的格局。他们两个人的思想境界其实是差不多的，但是没办法斑走错了路，无限月读漏洞太多，但是他也是个心怀天下的人呐。  
不想看到斑为了柱间的理想放弃自己，也不想看到柱间否定自己的过去跟着斑出走，所以我就写了这么个结局，不知道能不能看懂啊。  
 百度百科的解释是这样的：  
进化稳定策略（evolutionarily stable strategy，ESS） 指种群的大部分成员所采取某种策略，这种策略的好处为其他策略所不及。动物个体之间常常为各种资源（包括食物、栖息地、配偶等）竞争或合作，但竞争或合作不是杂乱无章的，而是按一定行为方式（即策略）进行的。  
 也就是扉间聚聚找到了一个简化的人类社会的ESS，这个策略之下人类的社会会达到自己的稳定，也就是和平，把牺牲维持在最小的状态，让竞争和合作发挥最佳作用。  
当然这个设想太过于理论了哈。算是我给柱间和斑找到的第三条路，把柱间的务实和斑的理想化结合起来。  
都不想在黑绝身上多写一个字。【黑绝：MMP】  
柱斑女孩不认输哈哈！我爱数学，我爱博弈论_(:з」∠)_

再加一个小剧场：

扉间：我就是觉得泉奈不傲气啊。  
众人：千手家的共同点难道是滤镜？？？  
千手·滤镜·扉间：比起斑来说。  
众人：你说得对，不过以后说话不要大喘气行吗？  
斑：……我傲气吃你家大米了？  
众人：……还真是千手家的大米。


End file.
